


Early Christmas present

by Anonymous



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, But only a little, Christmas Smut, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dwight was in the middle of teaching Jim a lesson until Charles interrupts him and takes over.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Charles Miner, Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	Early Christmas present

Jim groans and then whimpers as a big hand touches his ass and gives it a teasing slap. 

Right now he's naked and Dwight is behind him fully dressed and spreading his ass open with one hand.

Jim is leaning against a work table in the Warehouse and next to him on the work table are some candy canes. 

"You know Jim I was thinking about letting you off the hook with that prank you pulled today, since it's almost Christmas and all, but you just had to pull a second prank."

Jim gives a nervous and humorous chuckle. "Come on Dwight, you gotta admit having a butch of Santa clause letters delivered to you is pretty funny."

Jim had some mail man (well he paid him of course) delivered a butch of letters to Santa to the office and dumped on Dwight’s desk. 

Dwight was highly annoyed and so was their new boss, Charles Miner.

The guy wasn't fond of Jim's antics either. 

Dwight glares and presses against Jim's hole with his thumb, making Jim let out another whimper.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? I always knew you were a slut halpert. Getting off on a hazing punishment, how pathetic. Hopefully the Warehouse gets to see how pathetic you are too and maybe if you ask nicely they'll fuck you."

Dwight then gets a candy cane and unwraps it. He presses it to Jim's hole and the man gasp. His cock starts to get harder and Dwight grabs it as he pushes the candy deeper.

"Look at you, so desperate." He whispers "Maybe I should take you home with me instead of leaving tied up here like I planned. You be my present-"

"What the hell?!” They suddenly hear.

Both of their eyes get wide and they turn their heads to see Charles Miner standing there with a almost shock and annoyed look on his face.

He marches over to them and gives them an Intense glare. Jim looks down sheepishly, While Dwight stares him right in the eye.

"What the fuck are you doing, Schrute?"

"Well Jim’s behavior today was absolutely unacceptable, so I've token the liberty to punish him." Dwight says casually like this situation was no big deal.

"You must be out of your crazy mind. They were just letters and you're in no position to punish anyone, especially not like this!"

"It wasn't just the letters, he also had my desk wrapped in wrapping paper again." Jim giggles from remembering how funny that was and both men give him a look, signaling him to be quiet, witch made him stop laughing.

"Still not an excuse to do this. Now get the fuck out of here before I have you fired and black balled from getting another job in this area."

"You can't do that-"

"I can and I will. Try me." 

Dwight growls, but gets his coat he put on the floor and heads up stairs. 

Once Charles hears the door slammed, he goes over to Jim. "Are you okay Halpert?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you...want to press charges on Dwight?" Jim shakes his head. "No, it's fine."

"Fine? You have a candy cane sticking out of your ass."

"I know...it doesn't hurt. Look I'm fine, really." Charles raises his brow. "Were you enjoying what he was doing to you?" Jim's cheeks get pink and tries to think of the right words to say. "It wasn't..too unpleasant." 

Charles then starts to smirk. Who knew Jim Halpert was a little slut. He could use this to his advantage. 

"Would you like me to help you take care of that?" He ask while pointing to Jim's erection. Jim's cheeks get redder, but he nods.

Suddenly big hands are on his hips and he's picked up and turnt around so he's laying on his back.

Charles then grabs his legs and pushes them to his chest. Jim feels embarrassed, but turned on from being exposed like this to his new boss. Charles taps the candy cane inside Jim and gives a thoughtful hum. 

"Have you ever fantasize of this? Me fucking you and showing you your place? Because don't think I haven't notice the same dreamy look you give me like women in the office."

Jim wish he could hide his face. It's true, he does have a crush on Charles and he hasn't been too good at hiding it. 

He's gotten distracted from staring at Charles, he's been eagerly getting Charles coffee from the break room and putting it on his desk and he's been annoying Charles with his antics to get his attention. 

His crush for Charles is starting to take over his one for Dwight. Well he never really had a crush on Dwight. He just thought he be a good fuck. 

"You love getting my attention, in fact you crave any type of attention from more dominant men. thats why you didn't mind Dwight doing this to you?"

"Maybe." Jim mumbles and Charles chuckles. He lightly taps the candy cane again and then starts to push it in him deeper.

Jim moans and Charles gets it a little deeper, before starting to pull at it . Once it's almost out, he pushes it back in again.

"F-Fuck."

Charles keeps thrusting it in and out, until he sees his hole starting to look a little puffy. He takes the candy cane out and rubs his fingers on Jim’s hole. 

He presses on it until his finger sinks in to the tip. 

"You are irritating and a brat, but I always thought about fucking you, fucking the brattiness out of you until you’re a good boy for me." Jim moans as Charles's fingers turns inside of him. Charles takes his fingers out and puts the candy cane back in him.

He turns it and pulls it to the side, making Jim's sensitive hole open a little. "Everytime you pissed me off I wanted to slam you on the desk and fuck or rim you until you can’t think straight. Sometimes I wanna spank you for being such a little shit."

Jim moans at the thought of Charles spanking him and Charles grins. "You like that Huh?"

Charles gives his asscheek a spank and Jim feels like he’s about to come.

Charles keeps pulling the candy in different directions and gets it deeper until the curve end is nearly touching his rim. 

He pulls it out and pokes Jim's rim with it a little. 

"From now on, Dwight or anyone eles doesn't touch you, understand?”

When Jim doesn’t answer immediately, Charles spanks him again.

“I said do you understand?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Good boy.”

Charles puts the candy cane down and spreads Jim open to look at his red and puffy hole before licking it. 

He moans in bliss at the taste of peppermint and Jim.

If this was an early Christmas present for him, then he be fine with not getting anything else. He licks the rim a couple more times before getting his tongue in. 

He wiggles it in and now he has a tight grip on Jim’s asscheeks. Jim is a whimpering mess by the time he gets his tongue deeper. Charles takes his tongue out to blow on Jim’s clenching hole.

He gets the candy cane again and rubs on Jim’s hole, then goes back to rimming him. The taste of sweet mint and Jim is something he never thought he love together. 

At some point Jim comes from the over sensitivity with a loud whine.

Charles then unzips his pants to get out his hard cock. He strokes it until he’s close to coming. He spreads Jim opens and puts the tip of his cock near Jim’s hole before coming.

While Jim flinches at the come starting to drip off him, Charles scoops some of it up with his fingers and puts it to Jim’s mouth.

Jim licks it obediently.

“If you’re not a pain my ass for while, we can keep on doing this.” 

Jim grins a little from hearing that. “ promise?”

Charles rolls his eyes and helps jim off the table. “Get dressed, I’ll take you home.” Jim nods and starts to gather his clothes off the floor.

“Hey do you mind if we get some hot chocolate on the way there? Also can we stop at the store? I need to get some Christmas wrapping paper.”

“No.” Charles says flatly.

Jim looks at him with puppy eyes and Charles sighs. “Fine.”

Charles makes a mental note to pick up some candy canes when they get to the store.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little bored so I decided to write this. Also we need more Charles/Jim. Be sure to comment and leave kudos please


End file.
